


Это что за фигня?

by fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Steve is a little shit, booty shorts, bucky secretly loves it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar





	Это что за фигня?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Are Those?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793533) by [Maggie_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Storm/pseuds/Maggie_Storm). 



Глаза Баки практически вылазят из орбит, когда он впервые видит _это_ на своем муже.

– Стиви… что… твою мать… что это?

Тот на полу играет с их щенком, но в ответ поворачивается и смотрит максимально невинно:

– Ты о чем, Бак? – ему хватает наглости даже пару раз хлопнуть ресницами.

Баки прищуривается и переводит взгляд на задницу Стива. 

– Вот эта фигня на тебе, никогда ее раньше не видел, – он гордится, что его голос звучит ровно… вроде бы.

Стив осматривает себя и нагло делает вид, словно даже не подозревал, что на нем надето.

– Ах, эта фигня. Это называется нижнее белье, сладкий.

Стив смотрит на него с легкой ухмылкой и взглядом, полным похоти и веселья. Баки безуспешно попытается не возбудиться.

– Это даже близко не похоже на нижнее белье, куколка, это микрошортики. Твою мать, когда ты успел их купить? – он рычит и облизывается, глядя на эти чертовы шорты.

Стив неспешно поднимается, оставляя щенка играть самого по себе, отводит руки за спину и с невинным взглядом медленно подходит к сидящему на табуретке Баки. Но тот не покупается на это, никогда не покупался, откровенно говоря.

– Дорогой, они тебе нравятся или что? – спрашивает Стив, останавливаясь перед ним, и прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться: Баки такой забавный, когда взволнован.

В ответ тот может только прорычать:  
– Повернись, мне нужно увидеть твою задницу в них.

Стив, маленький засранец, медленно поворачивается к нему спиной и чуть прогибается, выставляя задницу напоказ и слегка покачивая ею. Он очень гордится собой, когда слышит резкий вдох Баки.

Сильный шлепок по правой ягодице заставляет его ахнуть.

– Боже, посмотри на это... просто какое-то преступление. Клянусь, у моего идеального парня самая идеальная гребаная задница в этой части Бруклина.

Баки собственнически хватается за обе ягодицы и встает за спиной Стива.

– Черт, да они же почти ничего не прикрывают, куколка. 

Стив уже откровенно улыбается, когда прижимается ягодицами к его великолепным рукам.

– Это все для тебя, дорогой.

* * *

Тридцать минут спустя он лежит рядом с Баки в руинах обеденного стола, рядом скулит щенок, требующий немного внимания. И в этот момент Стив понимает, что оно того стоило. 


End file.
